Susan Williams: 1st Lady of Doo Wop & Rock & Roll
by ALW
Summary: This is a short story about the fictional first lady of doo wop and rock and roll in the early 1950's. Her name was Susan Williams. She was a woman of strong faith, and when you read this story, I am sure that you will find that out! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Susan Williams**_: _**First Female Do Wop and Rock and Roll Artist**_

**Chapter One: Susan's Early Life and Early Singing Career**

**Chapter Two: Susan's much needed Faith**

**Chapter Three: Susan's Amazing Rise to Stardom**

**Chapter Four: Susan's First Gold Record**

**Chapter Five: The End of Susan's Singing Career**

**Chapter Six: Susan's Early Death and Life-Long Legacy**

_**PREFACE: **_

** Do you know what faith is? By my personal definition, Faith is not believing that God will, but it is believing that God can! Faith is a very powerful life lesson that is to be learned by everyone. Sometimes having faith is not always the easiest thing to have, but when you have it, you are unstoppable! Because having good faith is like having God right there beside you! God is always by your side, no matter what! All it takes is a bit of faith! This story that I am about to tell you takes place in the early fifties, when do wop and early rock and roll music was just getting started! It is about a young girl whose name was Susan Williams. She had always been a very talented singer and songwriter. But when every record company tells her that it is not normal for a lady to be singing do wop or rock and roll, she turns to God for faith and wisdom on what to do! She then finds out that having a great deal of faith in God is sometimes what it takes to succeed at life's greatest lessons!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One: Susan's Early Life & Early Singing Career**_

** It was an early spring morning in the year of 1931. The date was May 10****th****, and Mr. and Mrs. Williams were expecting their third child, a baby girl. They named her Susan Anne Williams. To their dismay, Susan was not near as bright as her two sisters, Audrey and Elizabeth, but when it came to singing songs, she had an angelic voice! Susan had the voice that sounded like a thousand angels were rejoicing in the Heavens! When it came time for Church every Sunday morning, Mrs. Williams always had little eight year old Susan up there on stage singing with the choir. But amazingly, little Susan could overshadow the entire choir with her voice! If Susan was singing, you may as well just melt away in your seat! She could sing that great! **

** As the seasons passed away, Susan went off to high school, and began to pursue her singing career even farther! She was always in choir and band classes in her high school, and was always on time! But to the teacher and students dismays, she would always be the best student in the entire class of over one hundred students! On report card day, Susan's mother and father were called in to their daughter's music classroom by her teacher, Mr. Small. He told the parents that their daughter Susan had the most amazing singing talent that he had ever seen or heard! She sounded so good, that he told them that perhaps one day, Susan would have a golden record deal! Her parents were so excited to hear the great news that they immediately scheduled Susan some meetings with at least five record companies in the entire city of Nashville! **

** But at every meeting when Susan would show up, the entire staff would kindly show the little lady to the door. They always said the same things to her. They always told her that the do wop and rock and roll music industry was no place for a young lady to be singing! But Susan never gave up, for she had a powerful thing that none of those men had! It was a big and powerful thing called faith in God!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two: Susan's Much Needed Faith**_

Susan Williams had always had a strong faith in her Lord Jesus Christ! And when she set her mind to something, she knew she could always count on the Lord to help her out! She always knew that God would be right there beside her every step of the way! So, one evening as she was returning home, her mother greeted her at the doorway. "Well sweetheart, how did it go this time? Did they still turn you away?"

Susan always gave her mother the same exact answer! "Yes ma'am! They sure did! They kindly showed me to the door and told me that young ladies were not cut out for singing and writing rock and roll nor do wop! But I don't understand mama! If guys can do it, then why can't we women do it as well? I mean, I can sing like a thousand angels, but they don't care to hear it mama! It really hurts me that they would do me that way!"

Her mama reassured her that God would deal with them in future time. But she always told her three children to pray and ask Jesus what He would have them to do! Because it was God's Perfect Will that was the best, and not our own! So, after brushing her teeth and putting on her pajamas, Susan knelt on her knees on the wooden flooring that was beneath her. She prayed out loud, "Father, hear my prayer! I need to know what your will would be on my singing career. Should I pursue it, or should I just go on with my life and pursue something else? Lord Jesus, I will leave the answer in your guiding Hands! I pray all of this in the precious Lord's name, Amen."

As Susan finished praying and had fallen asleep, the Lord appeared to her in a dream saying, "Daughter, it is my will that you pursue your singing career further! No matter what those men keep telling you, dear one as long as you have your faith, it will carry you on! Always keep the faith, and I will take care of the rest! I love you Susan! ~~God!"

When Susan awoke the next morning, her mother noticed something strange going on with her youngest daughter. Her mother noticed that she had a bit more of a spark in her steps, like she was happier than ever before! And indeed Susan was way happier! For she had been told by God in a dream that she was to further pursue her dream of becoming a professional singer! So, that is exactly what she did!


End file.
